Chris Anders
Chris Anders is the central protagonist of the Small Warriors series. He is among the original six, the only outsiders to enter the "Small Universe"; the other five consist of his brother Daniel Anders, and his cousins Jayson, Hayley, Liam, and Merrick Parker. He was among the first to approach the crater where a mysterious meteorite fell one fateful night nearby their apartment; the device inside, the group discovered to be a shrink ray which his brother inadvertently set off, sending them into a "microverse," onto the Earth-Like "Small World." He was pronounced team leader of The Small Warriors by Joey "the friendly robot" early on. Within his first year on the strange world, he has discovered his power of geokinesis and his second ability to open trans-dimensional portals. He soon meets Rikki Rivers, a lone wanderer with hydrokinesis, who had defended the ocean shores from polluters and hunters for countless years. They immediately become close friends and soon lovers after the end of The Great Iron War. He has served faithfully as the leader of SW through The Great Iron War, Dark Comet Era, The Rebuilding World Arc, The Arean Invasion, The Hellrise Chapter, The Black Hole Era, The Herculean Journey, The Ultimate's War, The Kryptin War, and finally The Chaotic War. Chris and Rikki have since gotten married, and have been raising their daughter, Hera. He is officially retired from Small Warriors but regularly gets involved in missions with The Freedom Fighters. He has passed the mantle of leadership to his daughter Hera, who has formed a new Small Warriors team which, besides her, consists of Jayson and Holly's son, Jack, and Solar and Mary's daughter, Leah. History The Beginning He was among the first to approach the crater where a mysterious meteorite fell one fateful night within the vicinity of their backyard. Upon descending to the nebulous rock with his brother and cousins, they found that the meteorite was really a strange metallic capsule encasing a piece of alien technology, which had broken open in the crash. His brother cautiously lifted the device up and saw strange lights emanating from its metal and noticed what appeared to be the functioning switches to activate it. By the subtlest act of simply touching one of the various switches, he unintentionally set off the device which was quickly discovered to be a shrink ray which shrunk them rapidly to incalculably minuscule sizes. The group became dwarfed by mere insects in the grass, microbes and bacterium, molecules, atoms, protons and neutrons, and even quarks; eventually reaching subatomic space, much to their immense horror, they were the first humans to catch a glimpse of a cosmic string (which Daniel immediately points out). When they made contact with the string, they were sent spiraling into another universe. They have since referred to this universe as Small Universe, and the Earth-like planet they woke up on, Small World. Small World operates on vastly different laws of nature and physics, and the group soon find that their mere existence in a universe that is not their own has affected their DNA, resulting in each of them being granted superhuman/supernatural abilities. Danny is the first to witness this dramatic change as he exhibits the ability to fly. Jayson follows soon after, discovering his powers of superhuman strength and speed. The Great Iron War Small World at the time of their arrival is burden with a worldwide war, The Great Iron War: between the human race and a massive rapidly multiplying fleet of sentient AIs led by their supreme leader Meca One. The first resident of SW they encounter is J1090, known more commonly as "Joey," a sentient hyperintelligent AI clone of Meca One that later rebelled and now has been fighting against his corrupt cause. Chris and the rest are evidently terrified of him at first, having already encountered some of Meca One's menacing one hundred foot tall minions, but they soon warm up to the friendly ally. He declares that they should band together and form a team of fighters, warriors per say. Liam comes up with the name "Small Warriors" which Jayson hates, but the rest, especially Joey take a quick liking to. He is immediately able to read their biology as foreign to the entire universe and explains that could be the reason for their strange powers. The Dark Comet ... The Reforming ... The Black Hole Prophecy ... Invasion ... Lord of The Flies ... The Footsteps of Gods ... The Order of Malachite ... The Ultimate's War ... New Warriors and Resurrection ... Hera's Retribution ... The Kryptin War ... Forbidden Fruit ... The Chaotic War ... The Freedom Fighters ... The Old Man Arc Personality Under Construction Powers and Abilities Chris Anders possess two main powers Geokinesis ... Teleportation ... Relationships Daniel Anders ..... Jayson Parker ... Hayley Parker ... Liam Parker ... Merrick Parker ... Joey ... Rikki Rivers ... Mary Wither ... Spike Wither ... Weapons, Paraphernalia, and Other Information soon * Chris is fluent in Spanish.